El regreso del ángel
by avrilr12
Summary: Luego de los sucesos ocurridos en La mirada Triste de Kagome, nuestros héroes se enfrentan a una nueva amenaza aun peor que la anterior. Sera la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome la clave para volver todo a la paz. ¿que sucederá con Yue? ¿volverá Asami?
1. Chapter 1

Ha pasado tiempo desde la derrota de Naraku y la destrucción de la perla. Nuestros héroes se encuentran viviendo todos en la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Kagome sigue siendo sacerdotisa y ella e Inuyasha tuvieron su primera bebé llamada Hana. Una pequeña niña de cabellos negros como los de su madre y ojos dorados como su padre. No heredo las características orejas de su padre pero si su gran habilidad y fuerza.

-¡Hana!-llamaba Kagome a su pequeña hija.- ¿Dónde estará esa niña?- en eso vio a Inuyasha hablando con Miroku y decidió ir a preguntarle.

-Inuyasha ¿viste a Hana por aquí?- le pregunto ya un poco preocupada-

-La vi hace un rato jugando con los hijos de Miroku- respondió Inuyasha y Miroku le hizo una mirada en señal de acierto. - ¿para que la buscas?-pregunto Inuyasha.

-Es hora de la comida-contesto Kagome-

-Kagome no te preocupes tanto-dijo Sango apareciendo- Hana tiene ya 6 años. Es normal que quiera explorar.

-Si no vuelve en un rato yo iré por ella- dijo Inuyasha tratando de calmar a su ya esposa Kagome-

No tan lejos de ahí la pequeña Hana se encontraba jugando cerca de un rio. A su edad se encontraba todo sorprendente y le encantaba jugar con las mariposas. Estaba tan concentrada jugando que no se dio cuenta que su madre la había encontrado pero decidió guardar su distancia para no molestar a su pequeña.

Kagome en ese momento pudo darse cuenta de algo.

-Yue…- el mitad angel se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol observando a la pequeña Hana. Decidió entonces lanzar unas piedritas para llamar su atención y Yue bajo enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto él.

-Estabas cuidando a Hana-dijo Kagome soltando una leve risita.

\- Solo no quería que corriera ningún peligro-dijo Yue tan serio como siempre.

-gracias Yue- le respondió Kagome. Hana había sentido la presencia de su madre y fue en su búsqueda.

-¡Mami!- grito corriendo la pequeña para abrazar a su madre. Pero al ver a Yue esta cambio su actitud alborotada por una más tranquila-

-Hola Hana-dijo Yue con una breve sonrisa.

-¡cierto! Tenía que ayudar a la anciana Kaede con algo-dijo Kagome- Yue te encargo a Hana- dijo esto último para despedirse de su hija y salir caminando. Yue cargo a Hana y fueron caminando a la aldea.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Yue.

-Si- contesto la pequeña- ¿mamá te conto sobre la historia de ella y papá? Siento que mamá es la reina de papá. Yo también quiero un día un príncipe- decía la pequeña con inocencia.

-Estas muy pequeña para pensar en eso-respondió Yue pero al ver la mirada de decepción de la pequeña quiso decirle algo para alegrarla- Si te hace sentir mejor entonces yo seré tu príncipe.

-¿enserio?- pregunto incrédula la pequeña

-Sí, pero solo cuando crezcas- dijo Yue mirándola directamente a sus tiernos ojos- Apúrate en crecer.

-¡Sí!-dijo con alegría Hana.

De pronto Yue se detuvo y sus ojos se fijaron en una persona que se encontraba parado enfrente de ellos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto Yue y sus brazos abrazaron más a Hana tratando de protegerla.

-tengo… miedo-dijo Hana mientras sus ojos demostraban ese temor.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto Yue y sus brazos abrazaron más a Hana tratando de protegerla.

-tengo… miedo-dijo Hana mientras sus ojos demostraban ese temor.

-Sesshomaru, no te lo preguntare de nuevo-decía Yue. Ellos dos eran parecidos pero nunca se habían llevado bien aunque Sesshomaru había cambiado un poco desde que Rin estaba con él.

-Sesshomaru…-dijo casi en susurro la pequeña Hana.

-¡Amo bonito! Ay por favor espe…-decía el pequeño demonio jacken- ¡oh! Pero si es la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome- cuando dijo esto los ojos de sesshomaru se posaron en la pequeña Hana.

-No trates de hacer nada contra Hana-dijo Yue con una mirada desafiante.

-Chico impertinente ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de una manera tan irrespetuosa a mi amo?-dijo Jacken.

Sesshomaru dio una última mirada a la pequeña y esta también lo miro a él.

-Vine a ver a Rin-dijo Sesshomaru y luego se fue junto al pequeño demonio.

-Oye Yue-dijo la pequeña sacando a este de sus pensamientos- ese señor se parece un poco a papá pero da más miedo. Papá es mucho más gracioso-dijo entre risas.

-Suerte que no dijiste eso frente a él-dijo Yue con una gota en su cabeza.

Más tarde Yue y Hana volvieron a la aldea y le comentaron lo que paso a los demás.

-Es la primera vez que sesshomaru ve a Hana-decía Kagome abrazando a su pequeña- Hana, ve a jugar con Kirara un rato-le ordeno Kagome para así poder hablar a gusto con los demás.

-¿estás preocupada Kagome?- le pregunto Sango.

-No, sabía que él no le haría daño-respondió esta.

-¡que lo intente! No permitiré que le haga daño a mi pequeña-dijo Inuyasha de una forma tan seria.

-Sesshomaru ha cambiado mucho estos años. Creo que el simplemente ignora tu existencia Inuyasha-dijo Miroku mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-¿ignorarme a mí? ¿Cómo se atreve ese maldito?-dijo Inuyasha con rabia.

-hablando sobre otra cosa-dijo el monje- señorita Kagome ¿no ha sentido una presencia extraña estos días?

-¿una presencia?-pregunto Inuyasha ahora si más calmado.

-en verdad si-dijo Kagome para la sorpresa de todos- todos los días en la noche siento una presencia oscura pero luego desaparece.

-yo no he sentido nada-dijo Inuyasha.

-¿creen que por eso Sesshomaru vino a ver a Rin?-pregunto Sango.

-Tengo mis sospechas de que así es Sango-le contesto Miroku- Me tomare la libertad de poner unos pergaminos sagrados alrededor del pueblo.

-Me parece bien ya que no sabemos de que se trata- dijo Kagome mientras observaba su taza de té.

-Sea lo que sea, yo podre con él-dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba sus afiladas garras.

-ay Inuyasha-dijeron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo. Pero algo pasaba por la mente de Kagome y era sobre esa presencia, sus sentidos no le mentían y es que le preocupaba mucho. Sobre todo ahora que tenía algo muy preciado con ella.

Tiempo después ya estaba anocheciendo y Kagome he Inuyasha se encontraban hablando con Yue.

-¿ya te vas?-le pregunto Kagome a Yue.

-Ya lárgate-le dijo Inuyasha con su actitud de siempre.

-he pasado mucho tiempo sin ver al maestro-contesto Yue ignorando a Inuyasha.

-Dale saludos de mi parte-dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Kagome…-dijo Yue pero se detuvo por un momento y Kagome al ver esto quedo confundida- nada… cuida mucho a Hana.

-Claro que la cuidaremos-dijo Inuyasha rabiando. En eso pudieron ver que Sesshomaru también se iba. Luego fue el turno de Yue y también se fue.

-Kagome ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Inuyasha-

-No lo sé… es que esa presencia me resulta tan familiar-le contesto Kagome y su mirada demostraba cierto temor.

-¿Te refieres a Naraku?-dijo Inuyasha.

-No… se sintió como el interior de la perla-aclaro Kagome-

-No quiero que te preocupes- dijo Inuyasha mientras él y su esposa se unían en un abrazo- Yo estoy aquí para protegerte a ti y a Hana.

-Si…-dijo Kagome mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

En la madrugada todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus casas. Un silbido comenzó a sonar y solo lo pudo escuchar esa pequeña de ojos dorados. Se levanto y salió de su casa en busca de ese sonido.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?-se preguntaba.

-Hana…- el silbido se convirtió en una persona que llamaba por la pequeña. Camino hasta donde se encontraba aquel pozo que su madre solía usar para viajar por épocas.

-tengo miedo-dijo la pequeña casi llorando- ¡no! Yo soy la hija del gran Inuyasha. Yo no puedo tener miedo-se dijo a si misma

-Hana…-repetía la voz. Cuando la pequeña estuvo más cerca del pozo un aura oscura salió de él y su objetivo era atacar a Hana. La pobre niña solo se quedo paralizada del miedo, era muy pequeña para reaccionar aun teniendo las habilidades de su padre.

El aura negra se convirtió en una especie de hombre sin rostro, una sombra oscura completa. Esta intento acercase a la pequeña y cuando quiso tocarla no pudo. Un destello rosa la protegió e intento purificar al monstruo.

-Sacerdotisa… es lo mismo que Kagome-dijo la sombra- te maldeciré-dijo el monstruo.

-¡No lo permitiré!-dijo una persona sosteniendo a Hana.

-¿tu quien eres?-pregunto el monstruo.

-Soy el maestro Sukishiro y por el poder de todo lo bueno y puro te ordeno desaparecer- dijo el maestro mientras con su mano izquierda hacia unas señas de purificación. El demonio se fue inmediatamente y al momento aparecieron Inuyasha y Kagome.

-¡Hana!-dijeron ambos.

-Mamá… papá-dijo la pequeña con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿estás bien?-dijo Inuyasha abrazando a su hija y esta se acurruco en el pecho de su padre.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Kagome preocupada.

-Una criatura maligna salió del pozo y trato de atacar a Hana-contesto el maestro-

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunto Inuyasha.

-Creo que será mejor que regresemos a su casa y allá les cuento con mayor detalle-concluyo el maestro.

Ya en la casa Kagome logro calmar a Hana y esta se quedo rápidamente dormida. Luego el maestro siguió con la plática.

-estoy aquí porque desde hace unos días estoy sintiendo una presencia muy extraña, creo que tu también la has sentido Kagome-dijo el maestro a lo cual Kagome asintió como una respuesta- decidí investigar que estaba pasando y me senté a meditar. Fue cuando me di cuenta que algo extraño estaba pasando y es que el mal de la perla de shikon escapo.

-¡¿Cómo?!-dijo Inuyasha sorprendido por sus palabras.

-¡eso no es posible! Yo me enfrente a esa maldad y la elimine- dijo Kagome igual de sorprendida que su esposo.

-Algo que no tomamos en cuenta es que la maldad nunca se elimina por completo. Al parecer escapo y todos estos años estuvo escondida esperando el momento correcto para atacar.-dijo el maestro.

-¿eso quiere decir que Naraku volverá?-pregunto Inuyasha con hilo de tristeza en su voz. Recordando todo el daño que esa perla y Naraku habían hecho…

-No creo que la perla quiera utilizar a Naraku otra vez. Para ella él era solo un títere en su juego-dijo el maestro.

-Entonces esa criatura… buscaba a Hana para vengarse-dijo Kagome observando con temor a su pequeña hija. Ella no quería que su hija sufriera un destino como el de ella.

-Hana aun es pequeña pero inconscientemente demostró que se puede defender. Ella tiene la habilidad y fuerza de Inuyasha pero tiene también tus poderes Kagome-dijo el maestro como enciendo una llama de esperanza en estos jóvenes padres.

-Solo tiene 6 años…-dijo Kagome mirándola dormir.

-Kagome-dijo Inuyasha poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposa en señal de que debían hacer lo que era mejor para Hana.

-llévatela y protégela de la oscuridad-dijo Kagome con gran dolor.

Inuyasha y Kagome despertaron a Hana y le dijeron que de ahora en adelante estaría con el maestro entrenando para ser una gran sacerdotisa como su madre. La pequeña acepto felizmente, pues siempre ha sentido gran admiración por su madre. Antes de partir Inuyasha hablo con el maestro.

-Oye tu-dijo Inuyasha para que el maestro lo mirara- Hoy te llevas a mi única hija. Te estoy entregando a lo más valioso que tengo aparte de Kagome.

-Lo entiendo-dijo el maestro.

-Si algo le llega pasar a Hana estando allá… -dijo Inuyasha sin concluir la frase pues el maestro ya había entendido.

-Eres más maduro ahora que eres padre-dijo el maestro entre risas.


	3. Chapter 3

-Eres más maduro ahora que eres padre-dijo el maestro entre risas.

El maestro y Hana se despidieron y rápidamente se fueron en un portal que abrió el maestro. Casi inmediatamente Kagome comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué nos pasa esto Inuyasha?-pregunto entre sollozos.

-No lo sé-dijo abrazando a su esposa- pero te prometo que volveremos a tener paz.

Cuando el maestro y Hana llegaron rápidamente entraron al palacio. Para Hana no era sorpresa lo que veía pues ya antes había estado en el palacio junto con su madre.

-¡Hola Hana!-dijo sora alegremente- que sorpresa tenerte aquí-

-¡Señorita Sora!-dijo la pequeña mientras corría para abrazarla- vine a convertirme en una gran sacerdotisa como mi madre- esto sorprendió increíblemente a Sora.

-¿una sacerdotisa?-dijo sora mirando de manera muy preocupada al maestro.

-¡Sí! Seré igual de buena que mi madre-dijo alegremente la pequeña.- tengo sueño-dijo entre bostezos

-Sora llévala a su cuarto por favor-dijo el maestro y Sora procedió a obedecer.

-¿Qué hace Hana aquí?-pregunto Yue apareciendo de repente.

-Solo trato de protegerla-respondió el maestro.

-Intentas separarla de sus padres-dijo Yue.

-No sabes lo que dices…-dijo el maestro alzando la voz- Hana hoy corrió un gran peligro ¡la oscuridad de la perla a regresado!

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Yue sorprendido.

-Así es… ahora ni yo mismo se cual será la solución-dijo el maestro sentándose en su trono.

-Inuyasha y Kagome deben estar devastados…-dijo Yue con tristeza.

-Nosotros cuidaremos a Hana hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor para enfrentarse a lo que sea-dijo el maestro- Tu ayudaras

-Sí- contesto Yue.

-Hana se encuentra ya descansando-dijo la amable Sora.

-que bien que se encuentren ya ustedes dos-dijo el maestro- La situación que se nos presenta ahora es mas grande de lo que creen… por eso necesito que hagan algo en caso de que las cosas no salgan como queremos-concluyo. Las caras de sorpresa de los dos no se hicieron ausencia.

Al cabo de un rato el maestro termino de hablar y Yue fue en silencio a ver a Hana. Abrió la puerta de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido para que la pequeña pudiera descansar. No podía creer que esa fuera la hija de Kagome. Hana era una niña muy normal a pesar de tener un padre mitad demonio, era simple, de estatura normal para su edad, cabello negro recogido en una coleta y sus ojos color dorado.

En su interior Yue sabía que nuevamente tendría que entrenar a alguien y la vida es tan irónica que es la hija de la mujer que una vez quiso. Pero esas ya eran cosas del pasado y él había superado eso. Aunque Hana estaba durmiendo no se podía negar que en ocasiones hacia los mismos gestos que su padre y recordando eso, ni hablar de su carácter.

-Yo te protegeré-dijo Yue viendo a Hana por última vez, cerró la puerta y se fue.

En la mañana siguiente Kagome se encontraba despierta y es que no había podido dormir nada con la situación que se presentaba. Inuyasha era otro que por supuesto tampoco no había podido dormir. En eso Kagome decidió hacer algo al respecto, tomo su arco y salió de la cabaña.

-Kagome ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Inuyasha saliendo tras ella.

-Iré al pozo-respondió ella- quiero saber que está pasando.

Inuyasha la acompaño y al llegar al pozo se pararon justo en frente de el. No había nada y tampoco se sentía nada.

-No lo entiendo-decía Inuyasha- no huelo nada.

-Yo no puedo sentir nada extraño tampoco-dijo Kagome pero de repente algo extraño sucedió. El pozo exploto pero Inuyasha rápidamente protegió a Kagome y ambos chocaron lejos con el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Qué… -pregunto Inuyasha adolorido tratando de levantarse- ¿Kagome?-dijo al ver a su esposa en el suelo.

-Estoy bien, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kagome aun un poco en shock. Por un momento al ver lo que salía del pozo sus ojos no lo podían creer.

-¿Naraku?-pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido.

De entre los escombros del pozo la figura humana de Naraku se elevaba, el aura maligna lo rodeaba y su alrededor lo acompañaban unas serpientes demonio.

-Imposible…-decía Kagome mirando con desdén.

En eso llegaron unos aldeanos que escucharon el ruido, Inuyasha y Kagome al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo no dudaron en actuar.

-¡Salgan de aquí!-les ordeno Kagome pero estos simplemente se quedaron paralizados del miedo.

-¡Kagome sácalos de aquí!-dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba su colmillo de acero. Kagome salió corriendo pasa salvar a los aldeanos pero una de las serpientes que rodeaban el cuerpo de Naraku salió a impedir tal acto.

-No te lo permitiré-dijo Inuyasha- ¡Viento Cortante!-dijo lanzando su ataque que por un minuto se creyó había acabado con la serpiente, pero esta volvió a regenerarse.

-¡Kagome Cuidado!-grito Inuyasha pues la serpiente ya estaba muy cerca de ella.

-Conmigo no podrás-dijo Kagome haciendo una especie de barrera con sus manos que daño a la serpiente- ¡Corran y díganles a todos que se alejen!-les dijo a los aldeanos que ahora sí pudieron reaccionar y salieron a la aldea.

Kagome tomo su arco y flecha que se encontraban tirados en el suelo por el impacto que se llevo hace un rato. Luego acompaño a Inuyasha y juntos se pusieron en posición de batalla, el mejor equipo había vuelto y nadie podría decir que se habían oxidado.

-¡Naraku!-le grito Kagome ya que este se encontraba simplemente ahí flotando con sus ojos cerrados- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Pero lo que Kagome no sabía que muy dentro, en el subconsciente de ese cuerpo, alguien comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Naraku?-se preguntaba el mismo y comenzó a despertar- te equivocas… yo no soy Naraku.

-¿Qué?-dijo Inuyasha enojado- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pero antes de que el demonio pudiera responder, Kagome le disparo una de sus flechas sagradas y lo hirió en el hombro.

-No sé quién eres-dijo apuntando su otra flecha- pero no quiero volver a lo mismo- dijo, pero antes de disparar su otra flecha ese cuerpo salió volando en un espiral de aire que hacía de campo protector. Al final pudo escapar.

-¡Inuyasha!-dijo a lo lejos en monje Miroku quien iba corriendo junto con Sango.

Inuyasha y Kagome solo se miraron sabiendo que un enemigo desconocido estaba amenazando su paz.

 **HOLA, gracias por leer esta increíble historia y gracias por los comentarios. No saben como me motivan sus comentarios, me gustaría tanto saber que opinan de la historia. Una vez mas gracias por leer y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha y Kagome solo se miraron sabiendo que un enemigo desconocido estaba amenazando su paz.

Ya en la aldea, específicamente en la casa de Sango y Miroku, Nuestra pareja favorita informaban a sus amigos de lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Sango- ¿Naraku volvió?-

-No creo que sea Naraku-dijo el monje Miroku causando la sorpresa de todos- Debe ser aquella presencia maligna que posee la perla.

-usando el cuerpo de Naraku…-dijo Kagome quien había caído en cuenta. En eso escucharon gritos desde afuera de la casa y todos salieron a ver que ocurría. Miles de demonios estaban en el cielo pero extrañamente no iban atacar a los humanos.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Inuyasha apunto de sacar su espada hasta que Miroku lo detuvo.

-Inuyasha observa bien-dijo el monje- Están huyendo de algo.

-Es cierto-dijo Sango-

-Es por la presencia maligna de hace un rato-dijo Kagome aclarando. En eso llego la anciana Kaede montada en un caballo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto la anciana- unos hombres dijeron ver a Naraku- El grupo le conto toda la historia a Kaede en busca de un consejo sabio.

-Ya veo… Así que creen que el mal de la perla escapo-dijo esta entre suspiros- Recuerden que la perla de Shikon tenía un lado bueno y un lado malo, dependiendo de su dueño uno de estos lados seria el dominante.

-Eso es cierto-dijo el monje- pero esa maldad debió ser purificada cuando la señorita Kagome destruyo la perla.

-Seguramente hubo algo que no vimos-dijo la anciana- Estoy segura que ese que vieron no era Naraku y fue la parte maligna que tomo prestado su cuerpo.

-¿usted cree?-pregunto sango- ¿pero con que motivos?

-el cuerpo de Naraku es indestructible- dijo Inuyasha- es lógico que quiera un cuerpo resistente.

-Vaya Inuyasha al fin estas pensando-dijo la anciana en broma y causando el enojo del hibrido.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-pregunto Sango-

-Es obvio Sango-dijo el monje buscando su báculo- Tenemos que volver a derrotar este peligro.

-No-dijo Kagome de repente- Ustedes tienen la familia que siempre quisieron y esta responsabilidad es solo mía… al final fui yo quien trajo la perla de vuelta a este mundo y la que creyó haberla destruido-dijo esta con tristeza.

-Te equivocas-dijo Sango poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga- No te dejaremos sola en esto… a ambos-dijo mirando a Inuyasha.

-Es cierto Señorita Kagome-dijo el monje con una sonrisa- Al final todos somos un equipo-

-¿alguien hablo de equipo?-dijo el pequeño Shippo entrando y causando la sorpresa de todos. En eso Kagome miro a Inuyasha y este le dio una mirada de que en verdad ella no estaba sola en esto.

-Gracias a todos-dijo Kagome con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-pero oigan… ¿en qué me apunte?-pregunto Shippo causando la risa del grupo.

Todos se encontraban preparándose para el próximo gran viaje que harían. Inuyasha se encontraba practicando con colmillo de acero, Kagome preparaba sus flechas y provisiones, Sango al fin había sacado a su Hiraikotsu y el monje Miroku preparaba sus pergaminos. Al cabo de un rato Sango dejo sus hijos al cuidado de la anciana Kaede y estaban listos para irse.

-Al fin puedo verlos asi otra vez-decía la anciana muy sonriente, muy en el fondo le traía viejos recuerdos ver una imagen como esa.

-Abuela Kaede-dijo Rin saliendo de la cabaña que compartía con la anciana- ¡Oh! ¿Van a exterminar un monstruo?-les pregunto Rin.

-Bueno… algo así-respondió a Rin.

Al rato ya nuestros héroes se habían ido y en la aldea la anciana Kaede se encontraba hablando con Rin.

-¿Sesshomaru no te conto nada?-pregunto la anciana.

-¿sobre que?-pregunto Rin- Solo me dijo que no saliera de la aldea.

-Ya veo-dijo la anciana- Hasta Sesshomaru está preocupado por lo que está pasando-pensaba la anciana.

Muy lejos de la aldea el gran Sesshomaru se encontraba caminando y a su lado iba su fiel sirviente.

-mire amo bonito-dijo Jaken señalando el cielo y eran los mismos demonios que pasaron por la aldea del grupo de Inuyasha. -¿Qué estará pasando?-pregunto el demonio.

-Están huyendo-dijo secamente Sesshomaru- creo que mis sospechas se han vuelto realidad-pensaba el demonio- Rin mantente a salvo- pensó

Ya en el castillo del maestro Sukishiro la pequeña Hana despertaba. Decidió salir de su habitación y fue directamente a la cocina.

-Buenos días-dijo la pequeña estrujando sus ojos para despejar un poco el sueño.

-Buenos días pequeña Hana-dijo Sora alegremente mientras servía el desayuno de la pequeña.

-Hola Hana-dijo Yue.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto la pequeña a Yue.

-Estabas durmiendo cuando llegue y no quise despertarte-dijo este dando un sorbo a su té.

-Eres mi príncipe-dijo la pequeña-tienes que despertarme cuando llegues.-

-¿príncipe?-pregunto Sora casi en un susurro a Yue.

-Es una larga historia-le respondió este.

-Buenos días-dijo el maestro entrando a la habitación- Hana que bueno que estas despierta.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la pequeña con la boca llena pues estaba comiendo su desayuno.

-No hables con la boca llena-dijo Sora como toda una madre y la pequeña se disculpo.

-Tiene los modales de su padre-dijo Yue con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hana muéstrame tu mano derecha-dijo el maestro y la pequeña hizo lo que le había pedido- Ahora piensa en algo que te guste-dijo este.

En ese momento Hana cerro sus ojitos y en su mano apareció una flor de Sakura pero creada por una luz rosada.

-¡Increíble Hana!-dijo Sora súper contenta por el logro de la pequeña. En ese momento Hana abrió sus ojos y vio lo que había creado y se puso igual de contenta.

-Increíble que su madre tardo más tiempo para poder lograr algo así-dijo Yue haciendo que Hana se sintiera orgullosa.

-Estuvo muy bien, Ahora cierra tu mano-dijo el maestro y al Hana hacer eso la flor desapareció.

-¡Lo hice! Soy en verdad la mejor-decía entre risas la pequeña-

-Es que es igual a su padre-pensaban Yue y Sora.

En otro lugar el cuerpo de Naraku se encontraba descansando en una cueva.

-Las heridas que me hizo esa sacerdotisa todavía no sanan-dijo mirando su herida en el hombro-

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y perdón si es corto el capitulo pero quería que estuviera ya publicado. por cierto ¿que piensan de la nueva imagen de portada?**


	5. Chapter 5

-Las heridas que me hizo esa sacerdotisa todavía no sanan-dijo mirando su herida en el hombro- Esa sacerdotisa… -en eso momento recordó todo.

-Ella fue quien arruino mis planes-dijo mostrando su enojo en el rostro- yo, magatsuhi me encargare de terminar con la vida de esa sacerdotisa y de todos aquellos que se interpusieron en mi camino.

Kagome quien se encontraba con sus amigos muy lejos de allí pudo sentir un escalofrió en su espalda.

-Esto no me gusta-pensó Kagome.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Inuyasha pero Kagome negó.

-hay un pueblo cerca de aquí-dijo el monje-podemos preguntar a ver si han visto algo sospechoso.

-no perdemos nada con preguntar-dijo sango y al llegar fueron recibidos con gran alegría por todos los aldeanos.

-Oye Miroku ¿sabes de qué se trata esto?-dijo Inuyasha mientras trataba de apartar un aldeano que lo abrazaba.

-no lo se Inuyasha pero no esta tan mal-dijo con cierta mirada de alegría pues las mujeres lo adoraban.

-Se ve que algunas cosas nunca cambian-decía Shippo.

-El señor debe haber escuchado nuestros rezos-dijo un aldeano apareciendo de entre la multitud. Parecia el jefe de la aldea.

-¿a que se refiere señor?-Pregunto Kagome y este enseguida tomo las dos manos de Kagome.

-Pues vera señorita, mi pueblo a sufrido por unos extraños monstruos y es una alegría tener a jóvenes talentosos como ustedes-dijo señalándolos.

-¿jóvenes talentosos?-se preguntaba sango.

-creo que somos nosotros Sango-dijo el monje Miroku con un brillo en su mirada.

-Lo de talentosos sí, pero lo de Jóvenes no creo-dijo Shippo causando las miradas asesinas de Sango y Miroku.

-Aceptaremos ayudarlos pero a cambio queremos un lugar donde pasar la noche-dijo el monje Miroku y es que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-Este Monje…-pensaba Inuyasha con una gota en su cabeza.

-Nunca cambia ¿verdad Sango?-decía Kagome tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-No-dijo Sango resignada.

-¡No hay problema!-dijo el Señor- es un honor tener una sacerdotisa, un monje, una exterminadora y… sus mascotas

-¿mascotas?-se preguntaron Inuyasha y Shippo con gran enojo mientras Kagome trataba de calmarlos.

Al rato el señor les mostro donde se iban a quedar y los reunió en el gran salón de la casa para explicarles la situación.

-Hace unos días han comenzado a suceder cosas extras en esta casa-comenzó a contar el señor- Esto ha causado que el pueblo este muy inquieto

-¿cosas como cuales?-pregunto Kagome.

-Vera… tenemos una gran pintura de una antigua sacerdotisa y nada nunca había pasado, pero en los últimos días se ha sentido una presencia extraña a su alrededor. Además todos en la aldea hemos sentido esa presencia.

-¿nos permitiría ver esa pintura?-le pregunto el monje y el señor dijo que sí. Cuando llegaron al cuarto donde se encontraba la pintura y abrieron la puerta sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

-¡Es midoriko!-dijo Sango impresionada.

-¿conocen a esta sacerdotisa?-pregunto el señor.

-Si-respondió Inuyasha- Es la creadora de la perla de Shikon-En eso Kirara quien se encontraba con nuestros viajeros fue corriendo y se acostó debajo de la pintura.

-Kirara ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Sango sorprendida por el comportamiento de su pequeña amiga.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar la barrera?-pregunto el señor sorprendido.

-¿Barrera?-pregunto el monje.

-La pintura también había estado cubierta por una barrera extraña-respondió este.

-Debe ser obra de Midoriko-dijo Kagome acercándose a la pintura- Midoriko… si eres tu y no fuiste destruida la última vez que nos vimos, por favor dame una señal-pensaba Kagome mientras se arrodillaba.

-Oye Kagome ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntaba Inuyasha un tanto inseguro.

-Estoy pidiéndole perdón-respondió Kagome- Yo no pude acabar con esa oscuridad de la perla y ese era mi deber en este mundo.

-Señorita…-dijo Miroku mirándola con cierta tristeza al igual que todos. En eso Kirara se paro y fue a consolar a Kagome.

Sin esperarlo el cuadro de la sacerdotisa Midoriko comenzó a brillar y salió su alma de este.

-Los estaba esperando-dijo Midoriko y todos se sorprendieron increíblemente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo el señor desmayándose.

-Por favor levántate-dijo la sacerdotisa a Kagome- Nada de esto es tu culpa.

-Sacerdotisa Midoriko…-decía Kagome levantándose- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Tu liberaste mi alma-dijo la sacerdotisa con una gran sonrisa- Al fin pude descansar de esa pelea eterna con esos monstruos-

-Pero toda esa maldad escapo-dijo Kagome agachando su cabeza.

-Magatsuhi solo es invencible si así lo piensas-respondió la sacerdotisa.

-¿Magatsuhi?-pregunto Shippo.

-Magatsuhi son todos los demonios unidos en un solo cuerpo-respondió la sacerdotisa- por eso es tan peligroso este enemigo. Anteriormente existía mi alma en la perla que podía contenerlo pero ahora esta libre y no hay nadie que lo detenga-

-¿Cómo escapo?-pregunto Kagome.

-el propósito de destruir la perla era purificar todos esos monstruos pero, fueron demasiados. Ni yo tuve tanto poder para purificarlos a todos, por eso no quiero que te culpes Kagome-dijo Midoriko y de cierta forma sus palabras consolaron a Kagome.

-Magatsuhi buscara más monstruos para absorber y volverse mas fuerte- continúo Midoriko.

-Ya comenzó con Naraku-dijo Inuyasha recordando lo antes visto.

-¿Cómo podemos detenerlo?-pregunto Sango.

-Esta vez tienen que tratar de eliminarlo para siempre y necesitan purificar a todos esos monstruos-les dijo Midoriko- necesitaran toda la ayuda que sea necesaria.

-¿Dónde conseguiremos esa ayuda?-pregunto Inuyasha.

-Lo lamento, ya es hora de que me vaya-dijo Midoriko- Adiós pequeña Kirara- dijo despidiéndose de su pequeña amiga y luego desapareció.

-Kirara, ¿conocías a esta sacerdotisa?-le pregunto Shippo la gatita movió su cabeza en respuesta.

-Creo que esta pintura ya no espantara mas a los aldeanos-dijo el monje para rápidamente ponerse a orar.

-Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha casi en susurro viendo a su esposa.

En otro lado muy lejos de nuestros héroes, Sesshomaru se encontraba caminando y atrás de el iba el pequeño demonio Jaken.

-amo bonito ¿Qué hacemos en un lugar como este?-preguntó jaken, ya que se encontraban en un lugar desierto y en frente de ellos estaba una cueva. Sin previo aviso unos tentáculos de monstruo salieron de ahí intentando atacar a Sesshomaru, pero este lo esquivo rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-pregunto Jaken.

-con que tu eres Sesshomaru-dijo Magatsuhi saliendo de la cueva-

-¡Es Naraku!-dijo Jaken sorprendido.

-No seas tonto-dijo Sesshomaru a Jaken- El no es Naraku.

-Veo que eres inteligente. Mi nombre es Magatsuhi-dijo el demonio- soy aquella esencia oscura de la perla.

-No me importa quién seas-dijo Sesshomaru-solo vine para acabar con ese asqueroso cuerpo-dijo y de inmediato salto para atacar.

-Veo que mi cuerpo te molesta, pero no podrás hacerme daño-dijo Magatsuhi esquivando fácilmente su ataque.

-¡esquivo el ataque de mi amo!-dijo jaken sorprendido.

\- Entiende que eres débil-dijo entre risas aquel enemigo para Sesshomaru.

Ya las cosas se habían puesto mas serias pues el orgullo de Sesshomaru se encontraba en peligro. Intento seguir atacando pero Magatsuhi esquivaba todos y cada uno de sus ataques, era como si pudiera leer su mente.

-es increíble que el amo Sesshomaru no lo haya herido ni un poco-pensaba Jaken- solo un milagro salvara al amo-

En eso Sesshomaru se distrajo por un momento y Magatsuhi lo atravesó con uno de sus tentáculos. Jaken quedo sorprendido viendo como su amo caía al suelo, pues el tentáculo había inyectado un potente veneno en el interior de Sesshomaru.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!-grito Jaken.

En la aldea la pequeña Rin se encontraba con Kaede en los huertos, recogiendo unas fresas hasta que algo la saco de su labor.

-¿pasa algo?-le pregunto Kaede.

-Sentí como si…-respondió la pequeña mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su pecho- ¡El amo Sesshomaru esta en peligro!-grito de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes?-pregunto la anciana sorprendida.

-solo lo presiento-dijo la pequeña tirando la canasta que tenía en sus manos- Abuela kaede tomare un caballo prestado-

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Kaede.

-Solo Inuyasha y Kagome ayudaran al amo Sesshomaru-dijo Rin corriendo- Debo ir con ellos-pensaba mientras se montaba en el cabello y salía en su búsqueda.


	6. Chapter 6

-Solo Inuyasha y Kagome ayudaran al amo Sesshomaru-dijo Rin corriendo- Debo ir con ellos-pensaba mientras se montaba en el cabello y salía en su búsqueda.

-Gracias por permitirnos quedarnos aquí esta noche-dijo Kagome al jefe de la aldea y este se retiro.

-Que día hemos tenido-dijo Kagome cayendo al suelo del pequeño salón.

-Aprendimos mucho sobre lo que está pasando-dijo el Monje Miroku.

-Pero aun no sabemos qué quiere Magatsuhi realmente-dijo Sango con preocupación.

-Algo me dice que lo averiguaremos pronto…-respondió Kagome mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Fuera de la casa se encontraba Inuyasha mirando fijamente la luna.

-tengo que ser mas fuerte-pensaba apretando su puño- aguanta un poco más pequeña Hana.

-¡Inuyasha!-la voz de Kagome lo saco de sus pensamientos y este volteo rápidamente a ver qué pasaba- Rin esta aquí-dijo Kagome sin aliento.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Inuyasha confundido.

-dijo que Sesshomaru está en peligro-respondió Kagome. Inuyasha corrió hasta donde se encontraba el aroma de Rin y esta le explico lo que había pasado.

-¿estás segura que no lo estas imaginando?-pregunto Sango.

-¡Estoy segura! No podemos perder tiempo-dijo Rin desesperada.

-Iremos-dijo Kagome cogiendo su arco, mientras sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos- Tú y Sesshomaru tienen un lazo muy fuerte que los une, así que si dijiste que sentiste algo pues yo te creo-dijo la sacerdotisa.

-Vámonos ya-dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la habitación- puedo sentir levemente el olor de Sesshomaru.-pensaba Inuyasha.

Esa noche en el castillo del maestro, todos se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente en sus habitaciones. La pequeña Hana dormía profundamente, Yue rara vez dormía pero esa noche se sintió extrañamente cansado. Todo iba bien hasta que en la habitación de Hana algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

Fuego comenzó a rodear a la pequeña sin quemarla y entonces se impregno en su piel. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y era el maestro y Sora que habían olido el humo del fuego. Quedaron asombrados por lo que sus ojos veían, la pequeña Hana estaba envuelta en llamas. Yue llego también e intento apagar el fuego con sus poderes pero era inútil.

-¡Yue eso no funcionara!-dijo el maestro-

-¡Debemos hacer algo!-grito Yue.

-El fuego no la dañara porque es ella quien lo está creando-dijo el maestro.

-¿ella?-pregunto Sora sorprendida.

-Hana debe estar manifestando sus poderes mientras está dormida-dijo el maestro cubriendo su cara por el poder de las llamas.

-¿puede una niña tener semejante poder?-pregunto Yue retrocediendo, pues las llamas se intensificaron.

-Hana es un caso especial-respondió Sora.

En eso vieron como el cuerpo de Hana comenzaba a cambiar y se convertía en el de una mujer. Su cabello le llegaba hasta sus muslos, sus facciones eran las de una adulta y su cuerpo también. El fuego que la rodeaba fue desapareciendo poco a poco y solo quedo aquella Hana adulta en el suelo.

-¡Hana!-grito Sora haciendo que la pequeña se despertara.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil?-pregunto Hana tratando de pararse.

Sora y Yue fueron ayudarla pero el maestro solo se quedo observándola desde la puerta. Nunca había visto tal cosa en su larga vida. Tal poder era increíble y a la vez, en su interior, el temor comenzaba a florecer.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Hana asustada- ¿Qué me paso? ¡Esta no soy yo!

-Calma, seguro el maestro tiene una respuesta-dijo Sora.

-el poder que guardabas en tu interior de repente salió de ti, ¿Qué estabas soñando?-pregunto el maestro.

-Yo…-dijo Hana haciendo una pausa, mientras trataba de recordar que había pasado- Estaba en la aldea con mis padres, pero todo se volvió oscuro y todos desaparecieron. Solo estaba yo en esa oscuridad hasta que vi una luz, era fuego y recuerdo que lo toque.

-¿Qué mas paso?-interrumpió Yue.

-No sentía que me quemara… era como si fuera mi amigo-concluyo Hana.

-Pues de alguna manera tú invocaste ese fuego hasta la realidad-dijo Sora un tanto preocupada.- quizás no te quemo a ti pero la habitación si sufrió unos daños.

-Ese es tu don, Hana- dijo el maestro agachándose para poder ver de cerca los ojos de Hana- El fuego siempre ha sido conocido por ser capaz de purificar todo y…

-Espere-dijo Yue interrumpiéndolo- ella solo tiene 6 años, ¡es una niña!

-Hana no puede enfrentar una batalla a esta edad-dijo Sora ya que pensaba igual que Yue.

-No creo que el destino piense igual que ustedes-dijo el maestro señalando el notable crecimiento que tuvo Hana.

Los tres se pusieron a discutir en lo que la pobre Hana solo se quedo observando en silencio, se sentía extraña, era extraña, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando y se sentía sola sin sus padres. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, era inevitable ya que ella solo era una niña encerrada en el cuerpo de una adulta.

Cuando sus lagrimas salieron, un circulo de fuego se formo a su alrededor y eso llamo la atención de los 3 presentes que se encontraban discutiendo.

-¡Hana!-dijo Sora para que esta dejara de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

-No puedo cruzar-dijo el maestro quien intento atravesar el círculo de fuego.

Yue al ver que Hana se encontraba llorando ahí sola, decidió atravesar el fuego aunque eso le hiciera daño.

-Tranquila-dijo Yue abrazándola- Ya no llores mas… yo estoy contigo-dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Yue…-dijo Hana correspondiendo el abrazo. El fuego desapareció al instante en que Hana se calmo, al instante ella cayo desmayada.

-Fueron demasiadas emociones por una noche-dijo el maestro justificando el desmayo de Hana.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Sora.

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa-dijo Yue mientras sus ojos se posaban en Hana.


	7. Chapter 7

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa-dijo Yue mientras sus ojos se posaban en Hana.

Siendo de noche el grupo de Inuyasha salió en busca de Sesshomaru junto con Rin. Cuando por fin dieron con el lugar, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían… Sesshomaru totalmente herido en un mar de sangre. Todos se sorprendieron enormemente y cuando Kagome volteo su mirada pudo notar a Jaken inconsciente cerca de un árbol.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!-grito Rin mientras corría para ayudarlo, se arrodillo en aquel mar de sangre y sostuvo a Sesshomaru en sus brazos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

-¿está muerto?-pregunto Sango temerosa.

-Aun no…-dijo Inuyasha acercándose al cuerpo de su medio hermano.

-Si Sesshomaru está en ese estado…-decía Miroku hasta que fue interrumpido.

-entonces nuestro enemigo es más fuerte de lo que pensamos- concluyo Sango.

-Señorita Kagome sálvelo por favor-suplico Rin- usted es la única que puede ayudarlo.

Kagome se acerco a ver aquel gran demonio y no podía creer la cantidad de sangre que se encontraba a su alrededor. Si Sesshomaru sobrevivía a esta entonces si era el gran demonio que todos pensaban. Coloco sus dos manos en posición, cerró sus ojos y un aura purificadora los rodeo a ella y a Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru se que puedes-pensaba Kagome.

Algo extraño estaba pasando y es que las heridas no sanaban, ni Sesshomaru despertaba.

-es tarde…-dijo Inuyasha con pesar.

Esas palabras para Rin fueron como un cuchillo en su corazón, ella no podía permitir que aquel demonio que la salvo tantas veces muriera de esa forma tan poco honorable.

-por favor, no te lo lleves ahora-pensaba Rin mientras su cabeza se posaba en el pecho de Sesshomaru. Todos comenzaron a notar que una de las espadas de Sesshomaru comenzaba a emitir un resplandor.

-¿Tenseiga?-dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.

-¿eh?-dijo Rin al ver aquel brillo.

-no lo permitiré-dijo Magatsuhi mientras que con uno de sus tentáculos robaba la espada.

-¡oye!-dijo Rin aunque su intento de obtener la espada fue inútil- Eso es del señor Sesshomaru.

-me temo que aquel demonio tuyo me fue de mucha ayuda-dijo en burla Magatsuhi- con esta espada podre abrir un portal al infierno y traer de vuelta todos aquellos demonios.

-Con que ese es su plan-dijo Miroku seriamente.

-pero antes de eso tengo que acabar contigo Kagome-dijo posando sus ojos en ella.

-Sobre mi cadáver-dijo Inuyasha quien rápidamente se puso en frente de su esposa.

-Si insistes- respondió Magatsuhi quien parecía disfrutar el momento.

La espada Inuyasha lo defendía con fervor pero Magatsuhi era casi imposible de derrotar y sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos. Miroku y Sango se miraron y entendieron que era momento de incorporarse en la batalla.

Sango con su Hiraikotsu mantenía el camino libre para que Inuyasha y el monje pudiera atacar, un equipo sin duda increíble pero que para Magatsuhi no eran más que moscas en una sopa. Con un solo ataque los derribo a los tres.

-¡Inuyasha!-grito Kagome con desesperación. Por un momento tendría que dejar a Rin, Shippo, Sesshomaru y a Jaken para poder ayudar a sus otros amigos.

-Yo cuidare de todos-dijo Shippo al ver la preocupación de Kagome.

-Gracias-dijo y corrió con sus amigos que se encontraban derribados. Sus alas comenzaron a brotar de su espalda y ya estaba lista.

-Umm, veo que ahora las cosas son serias para ti-dijo Magatsuhi.

-Lo fueron desde que te metiste con mi hija-dijo Kagome lanzando una flecha sagrada la cual su enemigo pudo esquivar fácilmente.

\- no dejare que me lastimes otra vez- dijo Magatsuhi teletransportandose y apareciendo en la espalda de Kagome. Ella se volteo y trato de atacarlo con su arco pero el desapareció otra vez y sin darse cuenta la derribo.

-¡Kagome!-grito Shippo al ver a su amiga en el suelo.

-Kagome…-susurro Inuyasha viendo incapaz de hacer algo.

-No será tan fácil terminar conmigo-dijo Kagome y esferas de energía comenzaron a rodearla. Las dirigió a su enemigo y ellas lo atravesaron.

-Tonta, crees que con eso me vencerás-dijo Magatsuhi con burla- no te has preguntado porque buscaba a tu hija-

-¿Qué quieres con mi hija?-pregunto Kagome amenazándolo con su arco y flecha-

-creo que te lo dejare de tarea…- dijo Magatsuhi pero en ese momento fue traspasado por unas garras y sus ojos quedaron en blanco. Cuando volteo a ver quién era, no lo podía creer.

-Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome sorprendida.

-Estas… vivo-dijo Magatsuhi a un incrédulo.

-Creíste que un demonio de bajo nivel como tu podía matarme-dijo Sesshomaru con furia y sus ojos y cara comenzaron a tomar la forma de su demonio original. Magatsuhi no era tonto y sabia que por el momento tenía que huir aunque no quisiera. Se había metido con el demonio equivocado.

-Sesshomaru… como estas…-preguntaba Kagome temerosa.

-Un débil demonio como ese jamás podrá matarme-le respondió Sesshomaru.

-Señor Sesshomaru… ese demonio se llevo a tenseiga-dijo Rin preocupada.

-¿vas a recuperarla?-le pregunto Kagome pero él no respondió y solo siguió su camino.

-Muchas gracias señorita Kagome-dijo rin dedicándole una sonrisa, tomo al señor Jaken y partieron detrás del Sesshomaru en su caballo.

-Al final todo resulto de esa forma-dijo Kagome soltando un suspiro.

De inmediato prosiguió a cuidar de sus amigos que estaban en mal estado y a buscar un refugio con ayuda de Shippo, pues una tormenta se acercaba.

-Hana…-pensaba Kagome.

En la cima de una montaña se encontraba Magatsuhi con la espada de Sesshomaru y estaba a punto de llevar a cabo sus planes. Aunque tenseiga rechazaba que él la tocara, al final fue dominada. Cuando intento blandir la espada para poder abrir el portar algo extraño ocurrió.

-Aun no tengo el poder suficiente-dijo Magatsuhi para si mismo- No me extraña, este cuerpo es muy débil y solo volví hace un par de días a este mundo. Después de todo si necesitare a esa pequeña…

* * *

 **Espero que les gustara el capitulo y no se olviden de dejar un comentario. Gracias por leer y Feliz año nuevo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru seguía caminando, su objetivo era el de acabar con Magatsuhi y recuperar aquella espada que no corta nada pero que con ella había podido revivir a Rin. Por esa razón tenía cierto aprecio por esa espada.

El había permitido que Rin viajara con el esta vez y era por la seguridad de ella. No quería que su enemigo buscara utilizarla de alguna forma.

-Señor Jaken-dijo Rin al ver que el pequeño demonio al fin despertaba.

-Amo Sesshomaru está vivo-dijo Jaken con lágrimas en sus ojos-

-¿Pensó que no iba a vivir?-pregunto Rin inocentemente pero echando más leña al fuego.

-¡no! Siempre supe que el amo Sesshomaru le ganaría a ese estúpido monstruo-dijo Jaken.

-Pero el monstruo sigue vivo y se llevo a tenseiga-le contesto Rin lo cual causo el desmayo del pequeño- Señor Sesshomaru ¿Por qué tenseiga estaba brillando antes de que le fuera arrebatada? –

-Trató de sanar mis heridas-respondió Sesshomaru sin despejar la mirada de su camino.

-Ah…-respondió Rin un tanto pensativa- Gracias por dejarme volver con usted- dijo la joven con su típica sonrisa. Sesshomaru solo le dedico una mirada y eso basto para darse cuenta que ella se encontraba con una herida en su brazo. Camino hasta ella y sostuvo su brazo y lo observo más de cerca.

-Es solo un rasguño-dijo Rin sonriendo- seré mas cuidadosa.

-No pude protegerte-dijo Sesshomaru ocultando su mirada.

-Esto no es nada Señor Sesshomaru-dijo la joven- además yo quería protegerlo a usted.

El demonio la miro sorprendido, se volteo y siguieron caminando. Su personalidad no le permitía corresponder los sentimientos de Rin, pero ella sabía que el también la amaba.

Al otro día Hana se encontraba en una habitación diferente y estaba despertando, se miro un poco extrañada y luego recordó lo que había pasado en la noche.

-Es cierto… ahora esta soy yo-dijo jugando con su pelo. En ese instante Sora entro a la habitación.

-Vine a traerte ropa y para ayudarte a cambiar-dijo Sora con su típica sonrisa, ella siempre había sido de esa forma. Aun en las situaciones más difíciles, Sora intentaba sonreír.

-Es ropa de sacerdotisa-dijo Hana sorprendida al ver el tipo de vestimenta que era.

-Es la única que había que pudiese quedarte-dijo Sora cepillando el largo cabello de Hana- Mira el lado positivo. Ahora podrás lucir como tu madre-concluyo Sora.

-¿Soy tan linda como ella?-pregunto Hana y Sora se sorprendió por esa clase de pregunta.

-Eres igual de hermosa y radiante que Kagome-le respondió con una sonrisa- Recuerdo que tu madre siempre se veía linda con todo lo que usara, un kimono, una yukata o incluso ese traje de sacerdotisa. Tu eres igual que ella.-

Las palabras de Sora provocaron un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Hana y en su interior se sentía emocionada por usar aquel bello traje. Al fin seria igual a su madre.

-Ya termine, te ves mejor con el cabello suelto-dijo Sora. La pequeña corrió a ponerse el traje de sacerdotisa y si le quedaba.

-¿Qué tanto hacen?-pregunto Yue entrando sin avisar.

-¡Oh!-dijo Sora con sorpresa- Hana se está cambiando.

-Ya estoy lista-dijo la joven saliendo- ¡mi príncipe!- grito al ver a Yue y de un salto ya le estaba abrazando por el brazo.

-Oye contrólate-dijo Yue secamente pero no pudo evitar notar que Hana había crecido en todo, incluyendo su pecho el cual estaba pegado a él. Rápidamente la alejo de él causando una pequeña risa de Sora.

-¿Por qué me alejas?-pregunto Hana haciendo un puchero, pero Yue no respondió y siguió su camino al salón principal.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Hana enojada pero Sora solo sonrió por lo cómico de la situación.

Sora salió de la habitación de Hana, se encontró a Yue en el salón principal y no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

-No es lo mismo ya-le comento Sora.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Yue confundido.

-Ahora es hermosa y parece una flor de cerezo en primavera-dijo Sora con toda ilusión.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando-dijo Yue dispuesto a irse.

-Hablo de Hana-dijo Sora y de inmediato Yue se detuvo- Ten cuidado o no querrás hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas-dijo Sora susurrándole al oído.

Yue quedo sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo creía que Sora estaba loca. Jamás podría ver a Hana de esa forma, ella es una niña encerrada en el cuerpo de una adulta.

En ese momento, Hana estaba en el patio de aquel palacio jugando con las flores, y se encontraba pensativa sobre lo que paso. Como podría ella invocar el fuego y sobre todo… tener algún poder.

-¿estas pensando sobre lo de anoche?-pregunto el maestro.

-¡Maestro!-dijo Hana sorprendida por la repente aparición- Si…

-ten esto-dijo el maestro pasándole unos pergaminos a ella.

-Pergaminos…-dijo Hana observándolos con cuidado- El monje Miroku usa de estos

-Cierto, pero esos son especiales-señalo el maestro- por si solos no hacen nada, pero si los combinas con fuego ya es otra cosa.

-quiero intentarlo-dijo Hana tomando uno y lo sostuvo entre dos dedos, cerro sus ojos y se preparo pero nada sucedía.

-Tienes que experimentar los mismos sentimientos que ayer-le instruyo el Maestro.

Hana asintió, se concentro y sin darse cuenta ya lo había logrado. El pergamino estaba en llamas pero no se quemaba, por instinto supo que hacer y lo lanzo a unos arbustos, estos de inmediato ardieron en llamas y en menos de un segundo solo quedaban cenizas.

-Bien hecho-dijo el maestro felicitándola por su increíble esfuerzo.

-¡Lo hice!-grito de emoción la joven

-Que bueno pero el entrenamiento no ha terminado-dijo el maestro sacándola de su mundo.

Ellos entrenaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, se podía ver que aunque Hana era una niña en su interior se estaba esforzando mucho por dominar sus nuevos poderes. Era alguien con gran habilidad y muy tenaz, igual que su padre por lo que pudo dominar varias cosas fácilmente.

No era la mejor en batalla pero podría defenderse y para el maestro eso era lo importante. Sabía que el destino de la pequeña Hana era pelear en batalla en algún momento y su deber era evitar que ella fracasara.

-¡Bien ahora defiéndete!- dijo el maestro mientras dirigía varias esferas de energía a Hana. De inmediato ella formo un círculo protector de fuego.

-Bien hecho pero no me has derribado-dijo el maestro sin darse cuenta que uno de los pergaminos en llamas estaba en su tobillo- Olvídalo-dijo al darse cuenta y esto provoco la risa de Hana.

-Parece que se divierten-le comento Sora a Yue.

Los dos se encontraban en la cocina del palacio y esta tenía una ventana que dejaba ver al patio.

-No entiendo porque le enseña a defenderse-respondió Yue.

-Es obvio- dijo Sora.

Sora y Yue solo se miraron sabiendo a que ella se refería perfectamente…


	9. Chapter 9

Más tarde, Sora se encontraba preparando unos bocadillos cuando Hana y Yue llegaron con un tremendo escandalo a la cocina. Aunque el escandalo era más causado por Hana.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sora curiosa ante la situación.

-quiero que Yue me enseñe a disparar flechas- Hana estaba agarrando a Yue del brazo como como un anzuelo. No lo dejaría escapar hasta que accediera a su petición y con Yue siempre obtenía lo que quería. Era una pequeña muy consentida por él.

-¿Por qué no quieres enseñarle?- le pregunto Sora haciéndole mala cara. A Hana le encantaba estar en aquel lugar porque todos la consentían y la mimaban siempre.

-¡Yue es muy malo conmigo!- dijo la joven montando todo un drama en la cocina, con lágrimas y todo.

-¡mira lo que hiciste!-dijo Sora tragándose la actuación.

Yue hizo mala cara y se dio la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar pero Hana lo siguió hasta el pasillo. Puso la misma cara que solía poner Kagome cuando se enojaba.

-solo dime la razón-

-no me corresponde a mi enseñarte. Estoy seguro que tu madre hubiese querido tener el honor de hacerlo- con eso Yue concluyo aquella charla y dejo a una muy decepcionada Hana en el pasillo.

Al rato, el maestro fue hablar con Yue a la biblioteca.

-esto se siente muy vacío desde que Asami se fue- el maestro y Asami habían tenido un estrecho lazo de amistad, pero llego un momento en que su alma ya no pudo estar más en aquel mundo y se fue.

Sukishiro prosiguió hablando con Yue y tratando de desviar el pensamiento de su vieja amiga.

-tienes que enseñarle-

-no lo hare- contesto Yue sin titubeos y sin lamentos.

-ella está preparada para esto- continuo el maestro.

-me estas pidiendo que me olvide de que ella es una niña y que estas acabando con su infancia- respondió Yue subiendo un poco el tono.

-te recuerdo que no soy yo quien quiere acabar con su vida- le respondió el maestro de forma severa.

-pero ofreciste esta solución y mira lo que ha pasado- dijo Yue en referencia al cambio en el cuerpo de Hana.

-¿crees que eso es mi culpa? Tú mejor que nadie sabes que los poderes de Hana van más allá de nuestra comprensión. El cambio en su cuerpo es solo un efecto colateral de la situación que se presentó- explico el maestro. Ambos hombres sostuvieron la mirada, cada una llena de rabia.

-prometiste que ayudarías en esto- le recordó el maestro y Yue soltó un suspiro.

-hare lo necesario- contesto Yue y salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

-solo quiero ayudar a la pequeña- susurro el maestro para sí mismo.

Yue fue al patio en busca de Hana y la encontró jugando con unos cuervos. Seguía sonriendo como siempre pero sabía que Hana estaba decepcionada por no haber conseguido lo que quería. Esa actitud le recordaba a Yue que ella todavía era una niña en el interior.

-hola- dijo la joven evitando mirar a Yue- me hice amiga de estos dos pequeños-

Los cuervos parecían conocer los extraños poderes de Hana y volaban a su alrededor haciendo una especie de danza para ella. No parecían peligrosos y Yue no les hizo mucho caso.

-vine a enseñarte a disparar con el arco-

-¡muchas gracias!- dijo la joven cambiando su semblante a uno muy emocionado y enérgico.

Hana busco sus armas y comenzó a practicar junto a la ayuda de su querido amigo. Ya casi tenía la técnica dominada y era obvio que había nacido con el don para eso.

-pronto estarás lista para hacer flechas con tu energía- le comento Yue.

-¿Cómo las que hacen tú y mi madre?- Yue asintió en respuesta.

Hana siguió practicando y Yue no pudo evitar pensar en lo que les había comentado el maestro a él y a Sora. Les había dicho que si algo llegaba a ocurrirle, ellos debían proteger a Hana a toda costa y que por ningún motivo la pequeña podría caer en manos enemigas. A Yue le resultaba imposible pensar que algo o alguien pudiera derrotar al maestro, pero también le preocupaba que todo ese entrenamiento fuera para preparar a la pequeña para ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Magatsuhi no se rendiría hasta encontrar a Hana y sabía perfectamente a quien acudir para buscar esa información. Su destino era un pantano cerca de donde antes se encontraba el monte de las ánimas. Se paró sobre el agua y del pantano surgió una criatura con cuerpo de mujer pero con cicatrices por todas partes, su pelo negro le llegaba hasta los tobillos, pero no tenía rostro.

-¿Quién interrumpe mi descanso?-pregunto la mujer y su voz resonaba en el pantano.

-quiero encontrar a alguien- dijo el demonio ignorando la pregunta- según dicen, sabes todo lo que acurre en este mundo.

-es cierto. ¿A quién deseas encontrar?-

-la hija de Inuyasha-

-ya veo, hablas de esa pequeña… fruto de un mitad bestia y una sacerdotisa- la mujer junto sus manos hasta que formo un espejo con sus poderes.- la jovencita no se encuentra en este mundo-

-¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso?-pregunto impaciente-

-se encuentra protegida en otra dimensión. Es imposible para mí mostrarte el camino hasta ese lugar, ya que alguien implanto una poderosa barrera que me impide hacerlo-

-¿Cómo llego hasta ese lugar?- la mujer le dio un pétalo de una flor de samura.

-yo no puedo mostrarte el camino pero ese pétalo puede crear un portal hasta ese lugar- le contesto y Magatsuhi estuvo dispuesto a irse hasta que ella lo detuvo- sin embargo, debo advertirte de algo. Lo que protege a esa pequeña es algo muy poderoso y no se rendirá tan fácil ante ti. Sabe que necesitas a la pequeña para poder traer a todos esos demonios del infierno.

-eso no me preocupa- concluyo el demonio y se fue.


End file.
